Damian's Solution
by rin-namikaze-013
Summary: Damian has had enough of, well , everything! He thinks everyone would be better without him so he gives them their wish. One-shot. RATED M FOR SUICIDAL CONTENT! FIRST FANFIC DON'T HATE!


Gray was covering all the sky. Ran was pouring down and hid my tears. I felt a light breeze against my face. Tall buildings surround me as I look around me. My palms feel numb from the frozen pole keeping me from losing my balance and falling to my death. But that thought feels kind of welcoming. I gaze out into the city. Lights fill out what was supposed to be a sunny day. Everything feels gray though, like depressing, I look below me, it felt like I was zooming away making it higher than it looked even thought I am on top of one of the tallest buildings. There are no people on the side walk. Good.

More tears pour out of me. I'm done with the world. Done. I don't care anymore. There's only so much someone can absorb. They don't want me, I'm just extra baggage. I thought they actually cared about me, my own mother was nicer to me than ever before. My father and I were just starting to get along. I started to like the company of my siblings, though I would never admit that. But I should have known better. I'm a killing machine, a weapon for my master, I should not be able to feel anything or deserve such feelings. Such acceptance I know I may never gain. My father said he doesn't need me, Tim and I argued and what he said broke my heart. "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU! NOBODY CAN STAND JUST BEING WITH YOU IN THE SAME ROOM! NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER THREW YOU OUT BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU! YOU ARE A FUCKING KILLER! A ARROGANT BASTARD WHO THINKS HIMSELF SUPERIOR TO EVERYONE ELSE! EVERYONE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER WITHOUT YOU! JUST DIE WILL YOU!"

He looked at me, waiting for me to talk back and shout a few curses. But I said non as tears were threatening to fall. I couldn't hold back the sob.

"Your right." I whispered.

Tim's face changed when he heard me and saw me cry. I never cried, even if I had a knife going though my stomach or when I was practically at the brink of death. I ran out of the house before anyone could stop me.

Is it so wrong to try to be loved by my parents? But they both don't want me. My mother raised me to be a killer. Never was there such warmth between my mother and I placed. I tried though, I really did try to gain acceptance. I did every thing right, I was obedient, I was respectful, I did everything they said, no questions asked.

Then I turned seven, I knew then they would never pay attention to me by me doing what they always said. I started to become loud, obnoxious, rude, and looked everyone as if they were beneath me. But it is okay! They actually started to notice I was there! They actually showed me some kind of emotion towards me! Even though it was pure annoyance on their faces, or regret, or disappointment...I hate this. Everything I do turns out for the worst. Why was it always me? I have so much to prove, to prove to everyone that I am not an arrogant bastard. I just choose to hide my emotions since tears were beaten out of me when I started to walk. Or talk for that matter.

Then my dad, he is a hero. He saves people and watches over them. While I am a master in assassination and stealth. I kill, I watch over my enemies, study their every move, and when the time is right, I slit their throat. But in the end I see nothing but disappointment in his eyes. Its not my fault! I was raised like this. I never knew right from wrong.

Then there are my siblings. Adopted by my father. But they are not my blood. They don't like me, I can see the distaste in their eyes when they see me when I flash them smirk. Not caring what they say. But I do. They also care, I know that much.

Jumping doesn't seem so bad now. Look down under me. I'm going to jump. I know I'm ready. I take out my phone in which they are sure to find me with. I push the recording button.

"Hi, its me Damian. I guess these are my last moments. Ha ha..." that laugh sounded hollow," Um, well I just wanted to say to dad that I love you and thanks for putting up with me. Even though we always argued, I'm glad that I at least knew that you knew I was there. Mom, I know you probably don't want me or accept me in any way or consider yourself my mother but I still cared about you. So … I love you ma." my voice started cracking. I sobbed quietly.

"Dick, you were always there for me when you could. I could see that you tried to connect with me.

Jason, I'm sorry for putting your toothbrush in the toilet. You probably didn't know that... oh well,you know now! Colin, I considered you my best friend and thanks for not looking at me with distaste. . Tim, I hate you!You bastard! Well I still enjoyed all the times we fought. I know you hate my guts but in general, I considered you a close person to me," My voice cracked at the end of the sentence. "Everyone, I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass. Your lives would be better without me." Tears were running down my face when I said, " I love you guys."

The wind was blowing against me face making my dark hair flap around like jet black waves. Rain poured down heavier. Tears were running down my face, I made no movement to wash them away. I started to admire the beauty of the city. I clench onto my phone as I stood on the very edge of the building. The lone pole was keeping me from falling. I take a look at my phone, I sent the message to my father a few moments ago. He probably wont look at it till the end of the day.

I raise my head, and feeling the wonderful sensation of the wind against my face. Every thing seems heightened, I hear my heartbeat, it calms me down just hearing it. The small thunder in the distance. The noise of the city feels like music in my ears. The cold sensation of rain falling down on me. The wonderful, depressing colors of the city. The gray sky that seems like it engulfed the blue sky.

I'm ready, I can feel it. A small smile makes towards my face. I have so many regrets, and very little heart warming accomplishments, but in the end I wouldn't change anything because its who I am today and it made where I am today. Spending the last few moments here, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I lived my life as the best I could, I had a loving family who would have a better life. But its okay, I got the chance to meet them. I lived life but there is only so much I can absorb.

I step forward, I memorize every wonderful sensation. Finally, I feel no ground. The ground seems to flash right in front of me. The air pushes my hair away from me. I spread my arms, my hearts feels so light and … right. That is when I don't feel anything.

I don't regret anything. But at those moments, I have never felt so alive.


End file.
